


Little Little

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Sugar Daddy, i think, kind of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Youngjae dozes off while he's waiting for his daddy to come back





	Little Little

**Author's Note:**

> An impulsive write so there isn't much substance to it but I hope y'all enjoy it anyhow

Youngjae sits on the cold floor of a hotel suite with his laptop resting on his thighs and with his back leaning against an expensive leather couch. The room was dark aside from the faint natural light coming in through the huge window panes, the city lights glistening below. Youngjae had been left alone for some time now, having needed some time to finish a group assignment.

 

His index fingernail was between his top and bottom teeth as he read over his part, making sure it was accurate and properly sourced to avoid any kinds of issues. Considering he wasn’t even in South Korea at the moment he wanted to get his portion of the project done and out of the way, luckily there was no presentation bit he needed to worry about.

 

The penthouse was quite lonely he’d have to admit, normally he would not choose such grandeur but the person who had paid for everything decided that he deserved nothing less. He was merely glad that the man did not buy him jewels and other riches since Youngjae was quite a simple man. Even now he was simply dressed in his lover’s dress shirt and a pair of knee high socks, his panties covered by the long shirt.

 

After staring at the screen for so long in the dark his eyes are beginning to tire, so he does the only natural thing and he closes his laptop, settling it aside before he decides that he’ll return to it later. His glasses slide down his nose and he removes them, setting them down on top of his laptop. He’d promised his lover that he’d finish before he came home but he was too tired.

 

Youngjae stretches as he makes his way towards the bed, he practically runs there and jumps on top of it in a dramatic manner. A broad smile spreads on his lips when he lands on the bed and a giggle erupts from his lips when he bounces. He instantly melts into the king sized bed and he couldn’t believe that he was currently in the penthouse suite of a 5 star hotel all the way in Tokyo.

 

His assignment sits in the back of his mind and since it was only 7PM he still had about an hour before his lover would return, meaning he could easily finish reading over those last two paragraphs before sending it off. Youngjae smiled to himself thinking that his plan was foolproof. 

  
  


Chapped lips on his thighs are what wake him. Youngjae groans and he turns but his body only goes a certain point until he feels rough hands holding him down. He opens his eyes and blinks to adjust to the darkness, Youngjae wipes his eyes with his palms and he freezes when he sees Yongguk looking down at him. 

 

“W-welcome back daddy,” Youngjae bites his lower lip as he lowers his head and when he looks down at his bare thighs to see them littered in possessive marks. Usually Yongguk would wait until the previous ones faded but this time he hadn’t done so, Youngjae’s pale thighs were covered in light and dark marks.

 

“I see you’ve been sleeping for some time little one,” Yongguk’s voice is lower than usual, his tone seems serious and Youngjae definitely regrets his actions. He nods his head and hopefully Yongguk isn’t too strict on him considering he was still a little muddled from his impromptu nap. A glance at the clock shows him that it’s already past 9PM, meaning Yongguk was late as well. 

 

“Did you finish your assignment?” Yongguk asks the dreaded question and Youngjae wonders if he should lie. Then again lying to the very person who was going to be receiving said project didn’t seem like a very good idea. 

 

Youngjae was actually currently an intern at Bang Corp, and he was working with Yongguk’s secretary as well as others to finalize a project that the Bang’s had been working towards for years now. As an intern, he wasn’t viable for an important part but he still had his section to complete. Yongguk was actually the vice president to the company, since his older twin brother was CEO.

 

Their relationship began when Yongguk first lay eyes on Youngjae, in the midst of all the new interns, Yongguk chose him to be a part of his department. After weeks of random presents and numerous late nights working at the company, Yongguk had formally asked if Youngjae was willing to be his lover as well as his sugar baby.

 

Youngjae himself loved to be babied, he’d known that since long ago. He liked to be taken care of and honestly, the extravagant trips were just a bonus to Yongguk himself, the man of his dreams. He was the perfect balance between rough and loving. Not to mention how he liked to cuddle and he had the sweetest smile known to mankind.

 

“Youngjae,” the sound of his name brings him out of his thoughts and he cursed at himself for not giving an answer. If there was one thing Yongguk was picky about, it was that he always reply properly and timely. Youngjae unconsciously reaches for his phone and he freezes when he sees one unread message from his daddy himself.

 

“No I didn’t finish it daddy,” Youngjae mumbles and he can’t even turn the tables on Yongguk for being late because the man had sent him a text explaining that the meeting had gone overtime. He looks up into Yongguk’s eyes and he sees a dark glint that was very familiar to him by now.

 

“You told me yourself, you said you were going to finish your assignment while daddy was gone. Didn’t you, little one?” Yongguk asks him and Youngjae can’t even deny that because indeed earlier he’d chased away the man who asked if he wanted to attend the meeting with him. Youngjae rubs his knees together nervously,

 

“Will I be punished daddy?” Youngjae asks and he can’t hide the thrum of excitement rushing through his blood. Yongguk eyes him through the dark and he seems to be thinking about Youngjae’s words, however, when a smirk spreads on those plump lips Youngjae knows that he won’t be getting what he wants.

 

“What’s the use of punishment when you’ll only enjoy it, little one?” Youngjae flushes red because once again his daddy was right. There was nothing Youngjae liked more than the spiteful feeling of Yongguk’s hand against his bottom, till his skin burned a bright red. He loved feeling his daddy roughly thrust inside of him, he loved the feeling of his daddy’s hips hitting against his raw skin.

 

“How about you finish your assignment, if you do a good job then daddy will reward you. How does that sound, little one?” Youngjae tries not to pout but he also knows he’s in no place to argue. He hides his sigh as he gets off of the comfy bed and he pulls down his shirt and adjusts his panties which were giving him a wedgie.

 

“Yes daddy,” Yongguk follows Youngjae towards the couch and he sits himself down behind his little who sets himself up in his previous position, on the floor with his laptop on his thighs. Yongguk however has other plans and he places his hands underneath Youngjae’s armpits before lifting him up slightly until the younger sits down in his lap.

 

“Daddy?” Youngjae turns his head and Yongguk gives him a small smile before he kisses the nape of his neck. Yongguk lets his hand wander down to his little’s plush bottom and he gropes the soft flesh, teasing Youngjae’s panty line with his fingers. He can already feel Youngjae coming apart in front of him and he tsks,

 

“Finish your assignment,” Yongguk reminds him and Youngjae has no choice but to turn back to his laptop, his lips pursed as he waits for the login screen to load. He quickly types in his password and squints when the bright light of the word document greets him once again. Of course he leans forward to put on his glasses and he sighs before he continues where he left off.

 

Yongguk’s fingers continue to roam the expanse of Youngjae’s bottom and he pulls aside the little’s panties to reveal his puckered hole. Youngjae visibly tenses as he tries to focus on his assignment but he can’t help but shiver when Yongguk rubs his thumb against the wrinkled skin. The slight sound of typing can be heard as Yongguk presses open kisses onto Youngjae’s shoulder, having pulled down the thin fabric of his shirt.

 

“And how are you doing little one?” Yongguk asks as he pulls out a bottle of lube from his pocket, he’d already gotten prepared from the moment he saw Youngjae asleep on the bed. He opens the bottle and it’s scentless, both he and Youngjae were prone to migraines due to strong smells. Yongguk squeezes a substantial amount onto his index finger and rubs it against his middle finger to spread it round.

 

“Mmm almost done daddy,” Youngjae groans when a finger enters his body. He tenses up ever so slightly, his eyes lidding as he lets his body submit to his desires but the hand on his upper thigh reminds him of his place. Youngjae shakes his head and he forces himself to focus on his assignment, the quicker he finished this the quicker he could indulge in his daddy.

 

“Don’t lie to me little one, make sure you do a good job,” he’s aware that the vice CEO was speaking with double meanings. Youngjae too knew that he didn’t want the company to suffer because of his own selfishness so he gnaws his bottom lip as another finger is added alongside the first. Yongguk smiles before using his free hand to stroke Youngjae’s hair, the little immediately relaxes to the gentle gesture.

 

“D-daddy more please,” Youngjae squirms and he wants to feel more, his lust driven mind clouds his reasoning and he’s too distracted to feel the way Yongguk tenses underneath him. He gasps when a hard slap is delivered to his thigh and he tries to hold back his scream when a third finger is roughly added.

 

“What did daddy tell you little one?” Yongguk’s voice growls into his right ear and he hates himself for feeling more turned on. Youngjae pouts when he isn’t given what he wants but he knows that the delay only builds more anticipation for what’s to come. 

 

“I need to finish my assignment,” Youngjae mumbles and his eyes widen when he realizes his mistake. He forgot to say daddy. Yongguk’s expression darkens behind him and Youngjae doesn’t wish to turn around. He gasps when his daddy removes his fingers and leaves him empty, Youngjae clenches around nothing and he falls forward, grasping his laptop with his life when Yongguk’s hard cock enters his body with one swift motion.

 

“That’s right Youngjae, finish your assignment for  _ daddy _ ,” Youngjae is no fool and he can tell that Yongguk isn’t very happy with him at the moment. He tries not to focus on Yongguk’s cock buried deep inside of him and he braces himself for movement but it doesn’t come. Youngjae turns around almost desperately and he finally receives a kiss.

 

The kiss is hungry and the familiar taste of tobacco as well as the faint taste of soju hits his tongue. Youngjae groans and he tries to lift himself up to slam back down but Yongguk’s hands grip his hips too tightly. He whines as he begins to lose himself to pleasure but Yongguk shakes his head, he teases Youngjae’s cockhead that’s leaking and peeking from the top of his panties,

 

“Your assignment, little one. Daddy’s told you one too many times, finish it.” Youngjae opens his laptop for what’s hopefully the last time tonight and he skims over his report from the beginning for the nth time. Needless to say it’s more than difficult to concentrate when he has a cockhead pressing perfectly against his prostate.

 

Youngjae moans when Yongguk shifts beneath him and he shakily fixes his spelling mistakes. Time seems to go by so slowly and Youngjae is sweating at this point, small pants wisping from his lips as his bleary eyes are glued to the screen. From behind him Yongguk has the audacity to light a cigarette, and he occasionally bucks his hips up to tease his little.

 

Yongguk drops his half burned cigarette into the convenient ashtray nearby and he grips Youngjae’s hips before he grinds up into him, he makes sure that Youngjae can’t escape even if he wanted to and he loves the way his little involuntarily shudders from the pleasure. The small whimpers coming from Youngjae make his heart pound and god he loves this man.

 

“D-daddy, too much,” Youngjae squirms and he even tries to get Yongguk to let go of him, a weak hand prying at his daddy’s fingers for freedom he doesn’t get. Yongguk doesn’t relent however, he keeps his dick buried deep inside of his beautiful baby boy. He cups Youngjae’s cheek and leans forward so that they’re facing one another, a smile spreads on his lips when he sees the little’s eyes filled with tears of pleasure.

 

Yongguk says nothing and he playfully bites Youngjae’s nose before directing him back to his laptop. Youngjae reads over the last few sentences quickly before he saves the document and sends it off, shutting his laptop before he drops it down onto the table. Yongguk doesn’t have a chance to react as Youngjae grinds down on him, his body shuddering as though he’s reached his end.

 

“Daddy daddy!” Youngjae mewls and Yongguk reaches to touch his little’s stomach, he feels the remnants of Youngjae’s orgasm and he grits his teeth. He pistons upwards and Youngjae positively screams as Yongguk’s pelvis smacks against his ass. Yongguk knew exactly how sensitive Youngjae was, whenever they did remotely anything together it wasn’t difficult to say that Youngjae often reached his peak more than once. 

 

“Why do you insist on disobeying me today little one?” Yongguk bites down on Youngjae’s shoulder and he keeps up a harsh pace. He stands up and Youngjae falls forward, his hands planted down on the table as his ass is lifted in the air for Yongguk to fuck. Moans erupt from his lips like a broken spout and he reaches back, one hand pulling the panties out of the way while the other pulls his butt cheek so that Yongguk can reach even further.

 

“What a little slut you are for me,” Yongguk says in amusement as he watches the way Youngjae doesn’t care that his face is pressed up against a table for leverage. The sound of their acts are reduced to the squelch of lube and it echoes round the large penthouse. Youngjae purposely clenches around his daddy in hopes to bring him closer to his release.

 

“Fuck baby, keep doing that,” Youngjae obeys and his legs shake uncontrollably from the overstimulation, his eyes are barely open and he’s drooling onto the expensive wood. All he can think about is the heated organ stirring up his insides and he wants to taste his daddy so badly, 

 

“I want to taste you daddy, can I? Pretty please?” Youngjae flutters his lashes and Yongguk doesn’t have the heart to refuse him. He pulls out and Youngjae falls down to the ground like a rag doll, his body pushes the table and he tiredly opens his mouth, eyes on his daddy’s pretty cock head. He licks his lips before brushing the slit with his tongue,

 

“Fuck baby, open up,” Yongguk strokes his member and he moans when he paints Youngjae’s face in thick streaks of white. He sucks in a deep breath when his little leans forward and suckles on his tip before he basically crumbles in exhaustion. Yongguk smiles and picks up Youngjae bridal style,

 

“You did so well for me little one, now let daddy take care of you,” Youngjae’s eyes have already fallen closed and he smiles before he snuggles into his daddy’s chest, which would be quite the endearing gesture if his face wasn’t covered in semen. 

 

“I finished my assignment daddy, praise me please,” Youngjae says cheekily even though he’s barely even able to move. Yongguk laughs and Youngjae quite enjoys the sound of his warm laughter. They arrive at the washroom where Yongguk does his best to clean up Youngjae, he strips him down naked before he wipes him down with a wet cloth.

 

“You did really well, daddy is so proud of you,” he presses a kiss onto Youngjae’s sweaty hairline and he likes the small giggle he gets in return.

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I, little one?” Yongguk asks as he cleans Youngjae’s hole which is an angry red, due to his lack of proper preparation. He knows for sure that his little is going to be sore for the next few days and he’s definitely going to take care of him. Youngjae shakes his head with a yawn,

 

“I’m okay, just sleepy,” Youngjae mumbles and Yongguk finishes up before carrying him to bed. There were no problems when it came to sleeping naked, most of the time that was how they slept anyhow. Yongguk puts Youngjae into bed first, watching fondly as he rolls around and makes himself comfortable in the sheets.

 

Yongguk then returns to the washroom to clean himself up and he removes his own clothing as well, leaving them carelessly on the floor. When he finally gets onto the bed he makes sure to hold his Youngjae in his arms. Their bodies are pressed against each others as their eyes close with a  smile and they fall into a dream together.


End file.
